


pancakes and racing games

by inukouga



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Protective Sesshomaru (InuYasha), disaster gays with one shared braincell babysit for a day, kouga and inuyasha doing their best, lots of cute domestic headcanons, rin's an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukouga/pseuds/inukouga
Summary: Sesshomaru, (very reluctantly) asks Kouga and Inuyasha to watch Rin for a while.





	pancakes and racing games

“Uncle Inuyasha!”   
  
Inuyasha winces at the excited squeal coming from his niece, Rin. It’s not that he doesn’t like the kid, quite the opposite actually, but it’s  _ eight  _ in the morning and he hasn’t had his coffee yet. His head is pounding and Kouga’s stupid alarm had woken him up  _ again.  _   
  
“Rin,” He tries to smile at her, though he’s pretty sure it looks more like a grimace. “Sesshomaru.” He greets his brother with a curt nod, and Sesshomaru does the same, though he avoids a verbal greeting. Typical. “So. What’re y’guys doin’ here?” He’s slightly slurring his words and he  _ really _ needs a cup of coffee right now in order to actually function properly. 

Sesshomaru doesn’t respond, and though his face remains stoic for the most part, there’s an edge to his expression that seems to suggest some sort of inner conflict. Rin looks up at him expectantly, and when he still doesn’t say anything, she lightly squeezes his hand to get his attention.

  
Sesshomaru sighs as if he’s preparing himself for something bad, and Inuyasha braces himself as he tries to think of anything he’s done recently that could’ve possibly upset his brother, then concludes that if that was the case, Sesshomaru wouldn’t hesitate to tell him off. So what could it be?

“I need you two to... watch Rin for a while,” Sesshomaru says slowly, like the very thought of it pains him. 

It takes a moment for him to process what exactly his brother says. Then, Inuyasha’s raising both of his eyebrows in shock, because one: he’d never,  _ ever _ thought this would be a thing that would ever happen, and two: he’s pretty sure Sesshomaru has a multitude of people he’d choose to watch Rin before even considering them. Inuyasha’s pretty sure he and Kouga aren’t even Sesshomaru’s  _ last _ resort.    
  
“The only reason I’m even allowing this to happen is because her usual sitter is on vacation, Jaken is accompanying me and Kagome, Ayame and Sango are too busy with school and work,” Sesshomaru looks around the messy apartment disapprovingly as he and Rin are let in, or more like they decide to just walk in while Inuyasha’s left standing at the door, still shocked. “—and because no matter how much I insisted that I could find someone else, Rin wanted to see her... ‘uncles’.”   
  
“Uncle Kouga!” She squeals again, letting go of Sesshomaru’s hand to run to the man lying on the couch lazily, watching TV.   
  
“Hey kiddo,” Kouga grins, ruffling her hair. “What brings ya here?”   
  
“Dad’s going to one of those boring meetings, and aunt Kagura’s on a date with aunt Kikyo and aunt Kagome, aunt Ayame and aunt Sango are busy, so I begged him if we could pretty please, please,  _ please _ come here and we did!”    
  
The sound of gunshots coming from the TV cause the three to direct their attention to the action movie Kouga’s watching, and Sesshomaru hisses when Rin’s eyes widen at all the violence and explosions, and wow that’s...  _ really _ not a good way to start all this. Inuyasha already knows why Sesshomaru’s so hesitant about letting them babysit Rin, but this just makes it really apparent.    
  
Inuyasha quickly runs over and grabs the remote, switching it to a kid friendly channel. “Uh, yeah so, Kouga ain’t exactly the sharpest tool in the shed—“   
  
“Hey—!” Kouga hisses indignantly.   
  
“ _ Clearly _ ,” Sesshomaru says, looking completely unimpressed. “...and like your boyfriend, you’re not exactly a beacon of intelligence either.”   
  
Now it’s Inuyasha’s turn to hiss indignantly. “Hey—!”   
  
Sesshomaru sighs, reluctant to leave. “Alright, Rin. I’m leaving now.” He crouches down as the girl runs over to him. Rin wraps her arms around his neck and rests her head on his shoulder as she hugs him tightly.

“I’ll miss you, Dad.” 

“Rin, I’ll only be gone for 5 hours,” He sounds exasperated, but his eyes are fond.    
  
“I know! But I’ll still miss you.”   
  
Sesshomaru’s features soften in a way that Inuyasha knows only happens with Rin. “I will too.” He murmurs it so lowly that it’s almost inaudible. “Do you have all your stuff with you?”   
  
She grins brightly and nods. “Mmhm,” They hug for a little while longer, with Rin hugging him tighter every time Sesshomaru attempts to pull away. Finally, she withdraws, but not without nuzzling his nose with her own. “Bye, Dad, love you.”   
  
“See you soon, Rin, love you too,” He rises, fixing Inuyasha and Kouga with a stony look, all traces of earlier warmth completely gone. Sheesh, if looks could kill. “Rin, if anything happens, do  _ not _ hesitate to contact me.” There’s a clear threat of potential bodily harm in the sharp tone of his voice, and Inuyasha shudders. Usually, he couldn’t care less about Sesshomaru or his threats, but when it comes to anything having to do with Rin, he knows Sesshomaru won’t hesitate to do whatever it takes to make sure she’s safe and happy.   
  
When the front door closes after his brother’s departure, Inuyasha takes a deep breath and crosses his arms, mentally and emotionally preparing himself for what the day will bring. 

* * *

“ ‘Kay, so. What do you and my brother usually do on a Friday morning?” Inuyasha yawns, pouring himself a second cup of coffee. For once, the coffee machine is working properly and it doesn’t take  _ forever _ to brew. He knows the thing is on its last legs but as frustrating as it can be sometimes, as long as it sorta works there’s no urgent need to buy a new one.

  
Rin hops onto the couch next to Kouga and starts swinging her legs back and forth, humming thoughtfully. “Well, Dad and I usually watch cartoons or play tea party or make breakfast together.”   
  
“Wait, did you say tea party?” Inuyasha smirks, sending Kouga a look. “Kouga  _ loves _ tea parties.”   
  
“ _ Inuyasha _ —“   
  
“Really!? You do?” Rin claps excitedly, large brown eyes gleaming.    
  
“Heh, well Kouga—“   
  
“—and uncle Inuyasha can play too so he won’t be lonely!”   
  
Kouga mimics Inuyasha’s earlier smirk, crossing his arms over his chest. “Oh,  _ great _ idea, Rin, uncle Inuyasha would  _ love _ that.”    
  
“I’ll go get my stuff!” She chirps, running off to grab her backpack.

* * *

  
“Would you like another cup of tea, Lord Inuyasha?” Princess Rin asks, grinning widely.   
  
Inuyasha huffs, annoyed because the crown he’s wearing (which is the crown Rin wore for her 5th birthday) won’t stay on his head. It’s too small and it keeps getting caught in his hair. “Yes... Your Highness, I’d love some tea.” Rin hadn’t brought her tea set with her, so they dug up an old set Inuyasha had gotten from the nice elderly lady a few doors down. It had been a gift for helping with her groceries.   
  
“I’d love some tea as well, princess,” Kouga holds out his cup enthusiastically, and of  _ course  _ he’s way better at this than Inuyasha is since he comes from a larger family and he’s had to babysit younger cousins and other relatives all the time. Inuyasha’s never had much experience with kids besides occasionally hanging out with Kagome while she’s babysitting her little brother, Sota.    
  
Rin grins at Kouga, pouring some pretend tea into his cup. “Here you are, Sir Kouga.”   
  
Kouga noisily pretends to take a sip, and tells her that it’s the best, most amazing, most delicious tea he’s ever had, and Rin beams at him before pouring him some more.    
  
Anyway, it’s not like Inuyasha cares, but how come Kouga gets the cooler crown? It’s silver and has big, pink and blue plastic gemstones and actually  _ fits _ on his head. Rin said she’d accidentally left the crown Jaken normally wears at home, so they had to improvise. Which, Inuyasha would’ve been totally fine with, if the crown would  _ stay on his damn head _ —   
  
“That’s a bad word, Lord Inuyasha,” Rin says sagely. Inuyasha hadn’t even realized he’d been speaking out loud.    
  
Kouga’s tone is teasing as he shakes his head. “ _ Yeah _ , Lord Inuyasha. Ya can’t say stuff like that ‘round Princess Rin.”   
  
“It’s a word for grownups.” Inuyasha frowns petulantly, sending Kouga a glare when Rin’s not looking. “I’m a grown up, so I can say it.”   
  
Rin frowns, confused. “That’s not what dad says, he says you have the mind of a—“ She stops, eyes widening as she covers her mouth with her hands.   
  
Inuyasha’s eyebrows shoot up and before he can even ask what the  _ hell _ Sesshomaru says about him, he hears Kouga’s snickering, so he tips Kouga’s chair back with his foot. Rin gasps when he falls and Kouga groans. 

“Sir Kouga! Are you okay?”

“Woops, looks like uncle Kouga’s a little clumsy.” Inuyasha smugly pretends to take a sip of his tea cup, aware of Kouga glowering at him out of the corner of his eye. “Anyway, ya hungry, kid? ‘Cause I am.”    


* * *

  
Inuyasha’s sitting on one of the barstools by the small kitchen island as he watches Kouga and Rin mix pancake batter. He finds himself taking a quick picture of them both and sending it to Kagome, half-heartedly rolling his eyes at her rambling about how precious they are in all caps and the  _ million  _ heart emojis she sends after. He taps on the picture and finds himself smiling at how happy they look and the many,  _ many  _ stains of pancake flour on their aprons.    
  
“Why can’t uncle Inuyasha help?” Rin asks, standing on a chair as she whisks the batter in a bowl on the counter. Kouga lowers the heat on the stove.    
  
“Uh, Inuyasha had a little... accident in the kitchen,” Kouga replies, and Inuyasha’s glad he doesn’t tell Rin that his “little accident” is really referring to the time he nearly set the whole kitchen on  _ goddamn fire _ . (Inuyasha swears he doesn’t know how it happened, he’d literally taken his eyes off the stove for a second!) “So he’s just gonna watch for now. He’ll help with the toppings.”   
  
Rin seems satisfied with that, and goes back to whisking, humming a tune Inuyasha faintly remembers hearing on the radio. Once she’s done, Kouga asks her if she’d rather have chocolate chip or blueberry pancakes, and when she says chocolate chip, Kouga grins and tells her she made a really good choice. Meanwhile, Inuyasha doesn’t even remember them having all this stuff in their fridge in the first place (which he thinks is very telling of how much time he spends in the kitchen).    
  
“Next time, I’ll bring the pancake molds dad got me so we can make pancakes shaped like bears!” Rin exclaims as Kouga starts pouring the batter onto the hot pan, and Inuyasha smiles to himself as he watches them begin to put stuff away while the pancakes cook, glad that Rin’s already enjoying herself enough to want to come back.   
  


* * *

It’s not something a lot of people are aware of, but Inuyasha knows that Kouga has a bit of a sweet tooth, and it’s a fact that he’s reminded of as he watches Kouga  _ drown _ his pancakes in syrup. But Rin is a whole other story, with her mountain of whipped cream, bananas and strawberries on top of her own, smaller pancake stack.   
  
She also has very good table manners, though he’s not really surprised, since she’s Sesshomaru’s kid. Before she starts eating, she asks for a napkin, which she puts on her lap to prevent anything from falling on her skirt. Rin asks for Kouga to pass her the orange juice and syrup and always says her pleases, excuse mes and thank yous, and when her shoe accidentally brushes Inuyasha’s leg, she apologizes, and does so multiple times when it happens more than once, even when Inuyasha assures her that  _ it’s fine, Rin, really _ , and  _ no, you didn’t kick me, kid,  _ and _ don’t worry, it didn’t hurt _ .    
  
When they’re done eating, Rin immediately volunteers to do the dishes, and this time she insists on Inuyasha helping. 

“Jaken always says everybody has to do their part when it’s time to clean up.”

“Okay, how can I help, Rin?” He asks.   
  
“Well, usually when dad and I do it, I just rinse, so... you can dry, while uncle Kouga scrubs!”   
  
So with that, they get to work and set a steady rhythm. Kouga lathers the cups and dishes with soap while Rin waits patiently for him to hand them to her to rinse, and when she does, Inuyasha dries them with a hand towel before placing them in the cupboard.    
  
A little while after they get started, Kouga asks Rin about school, and she starts excitedly rambling about their new class pet, an upcoming science project, and a new friend she’s made last week named Kanna, who’s very quiet and doesn’t laugh or smile a lot but Rin says that she’ll try her best to get her to, because she thinks  _ everyone _ should laugh and smile a lot. Kouga agrees while sending Inuyasha a meaningful glance that makes Inuyasha’s face feel warm.   
  
He finds himself relaxing as he listens to Kouga and Rin’s chatter and adds something to the conversation every now and then, but is content to remain quiet for the most part. Inuyasha’s enjoying himself more than he thought he would, and it’s actually surprisingly... pretty peaceful.   
  


* * *

  
When Rin spots their gaming system and asks what games they have, Inuyasha panics, because he’s pretty sure most of what they have isn’t exactly kid friendly.   
  
Her eyes gleam excitedly when she spots a certain game. “Can we play Mario Kart?” She asks, and her eyes are wide and pleading and Inuyasha’s relieved so he says yes, and as she cheers happily he starts thinking of how exactly he and Kouga are gonna play Mario Kart without cursing up a storm. Or throwing things. Or wrestling.    
  
Okay, so they can get a little...  _ competitive _ . Maybe more than a little, but there’s nothing wrong with that. Plenty of people say that a little healthy competition can be really good.    
  
Except he’s pretty sure that Sesshomaru wouldn’t appreciate him angrily throwing a controller around Rin. Or Rin going home and repeating a bunch of inappropriate words that she’d heard while spending time here. He’s pretty sure no one would be able to find his body if that ever happened.   
  
So he tells Rin that they’re only gonna play a few rounds, and Rin’s okay with that, because her favorite cartoon’s gonna be on TV really soon and it’s a new episode so she absolutely can’t miss it. Kouga doesn’t hide his surprise when he sees what game they’re gonna play as Inuyasha sets it up.   
  
“...You sure that’s a good idea?”   
  
“I  _ know _ ,” Inuyasha hisses. “Just— let’s play... calmly.”   
  
“Calmly,” Kouga repeats, as if the word itself is foreign to him. “Huh. Okay. Okay, we can do that. Pfft, we can definitely do that. Play calmly.” Inuyasha’s not sure if Kouga’s trying to convince him or trying to convince himself, and that’s already a bad sign.    
  
“I wanna be Princess Daisy!” Rin says, and Inuyasha starts the race once he and Kouga make their selections, not really focusing on stats or anything like that because this is a  _ calm _ game. They’re going to  _ calmly _ race their cars and  _ calmly _ not throw their controllers and Inuyasha will even throw in a friendly handshake, because it’s good sportsmanship or whatever.    
  
Once the race actually starts, he realizes two things.   
  
One, he picked a really shitty build; he’s going so  _ slow _ . He knows that pressing the buttons harder isn’t going to make him go any faster but he’s going so damn slow and now he’s in  _ 6th place  _ which is unacceptable.   
  
Two, Rin is surprisingly good. Like,  _ really _ good.    
  
She speeds past the both of them and makes her way to first place by the end of the second lap, cheering when she wins.    
  
The first couple of races go okay, with Rin winning and Inuyasha and Kouga cruising and not interacting with each other much besides a couple of side glances.   
  
On the third race, things really heat up.   
  
Rin suggests one of the more difficult tracks, and Inuyasha sees Kouga give him a grin out of the corner of his eye. This is Kouga’s favorite track, after all, and because of that fact, one of Inuyasha’s favorite things to do is beat him on it. But he resists, because they’re supposed to be racing calmly, right?   
  
...but what’s the harm in speeding up a  _ little _ ?

He picks a better build this time, and watches the countdown intently, glancing at Kouga briefly only to see him completely focused on the game. Inuyasha returns his gaze to the screen just as the race is about to start. Rin is peering at them curiously, confused at the sudden change in their demeanor, and Inuyasha leans back, remembering that they were supposed to take it easy and stay  _ calm— _

All that goes out the window as soon as the race starts and Kouga takes advantage of his hesitation to speed ahead of him. Inuyasha leans forward again and puts his all into catching up, completely focused on getting past Kouga’s stupid fuc _ — _

“Ooh, that was close, Mario almost hit me with a green shell!” Rin says, getting this super concentrated look on her face. The sudden sound of her voice makes Inuyasha feel like he’s been doused with a bucket of ice cold water. He looks over at Kouga and finds his own dread mirrored in his blue gaze. 

When Rin wins again, he quickly reminds her that her cartoon’s gonna be on soon, and Rin’s eyes widen and she tells Inuyasha that he’s right, and  _ hurry! It’s starting in a few minutes!  _ It feels like a weight off his shoulders when he puts the gaming system away. That was close. Too close. 

If they ever play Mario Kart with Rin again, they’re going to take turns and  _ not _ play against each other.

Kouga sits next to Rin and Inuyasha sits on his other side. While Kouga watches the cartoon with her, nodding encouragingly at her enthusiastic commentary, Inuyasha reaches over and starts to absentmindedly run his fingers through some of Kouga’s hair. It’s usually up in a bun or ponytail, but Inuyasha likes when it’s down (he’d never admitted it, but he’s pretty sure Kouga knows). He’s pleasantly surprised that he’s able to do so easily; looks like Kouga finally remembered to brush his hair. It was getting to the point where Inuyasha was wondering if Kouga genuinely forgets or if he just pretends to so Inuyasha could do it for him. 

He doesn’t even realize he’s started to braid it until Rin sees what he’s doing and she starts braiding some of Kouga’s hair too. Kouga doesn’t seem to mind it at all, and even lets her get some spare bows and barrettes from her backpack and lets her clip on as many as she wants. 

When Rin’s done with Kouga’s impromptu makeover, there are colorful bows and clips  _ everywhere _ . 

“Uncle Kouga, you look great!” Rin says, looking proud of her handiwork.

Kouga smiles smugly. “‘Course I do.” He taps Rin on the nose with a finger. “All thanks to you.” 

* * *

Rin’s fast asleep as the credits for the cartoon she wanted to watch flash on the screen, and Kouga turns off the TV as Inuyasha covers her with the plaid blanket they keep on the couch. He moves her gently so that she’s in a more comfortable position and doesn’t get an ache in her neck when she wakes up, and Kouga’s cleaning up the leftovers of her half eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwich when there’s a knock on the door.

They both immediately look at Rin, who thankfully, doesn’t stir, and Inuyasha goes and opens the door.   
  
Sesshomaru’s there, looking a little tired, and he makes a “hm” noise in what Inuyasha assumes is an attempt at a greeting.    
  
“Sesshomaru,” He greets back lowly because he’s still not sure if she’s a light or heavy sleeper.    
  
Sesshomaru steps in and takes a look around the apartment, eyes softening when they fall on the sleeping girl on the couch. Kouga pops his head out from the kitchen and greets him with a nod, which Sesshomaru acknowledges with a brief glance.    
  
“How long has she been asleep?” He asks.   
  
“Not long,” Inuyasha says. “Kid dozed off while she was watchin’ her cartoons. She was good.”   
  
“Hm,” Sesshomaru looks thoughtful for a moment. He shakes Rin gently, and she stirs awake, blinking at him blearily.    
  
“Dad?”   
  
“Hello, Rin,” he greets, smiling.    
  
“You’re back!” She exclaims, sitting up. “I had so much fun! We made pancakes and had a tea party and we played Mario Kart!”

“Did you win?” Sesshomaru asks, and Rin nods. “Good.” He praises, his tone proud. “Everything went alright? Nothing… unpleasant happened?” Rin nods again, letting out a soft yawn and Sesshomaru looks puzzled at her response. “Hm.”

Inuyasha approaches them, Rin’s backpack in his hand as he tries to mentally go over anything he might’ve forgotten to put in it. 

Sesshomaru takes it from him, eyes narrowed thoughtfully. “Ready to go?” 

“Yup!” Rin says, taking his hand. Sesshomaru begins to head to the door, but Rin doesn’t move. “Dad,” Rin tugs him back by his sleeve. Sesshomaru stops, raising an eyebrow at her questioningly. “You forgot to tell uncle Inuyasha something  _ really _ important.”   
  
While Inuyasha’s wondering what that could possibly be, Sesshomaru sighs. “ _ Rin _ .”   
  
“ _ Dad _ ,” She mimics his tone, and in that moment Inuyasha thinks that she’s  _ definitely  _ Sesshomaru’s daughter, because the sternness in her face is  _ very _ familiar. “It’s manners.”   
  
Inuyasha’s not surprised when his brother relents. “...You’re right,” Sesshomaru says, nodding. “Thank you, Inuyasha, Kouga, for watching Rin.” Inuyasha’s barely manages to keep his mouth shut so he’s not gaping, because Sesshomaru thanking him? He can’t even remember the last time that happened. Or if it  _ ever _ happened. Of course it’s because of Rin, he thinks. That girl’s the only one that can make Sesshomaru do  _ anything. _   
  
Rin smiles, pleased. She walks up to Kouga as he’s leaving the kitchen, and when she holds her arms out for a hug, he crouches, wrapping his arms around her. “Bye, uncle Kouga.”   
  
Kouga ruffles her hair when she pulls away. “G’bye, kid. You come back soon, okay?”   
  
She nods, and turns to Inuyasha, who’s already bending down to hug her and when she embraces him tightly, briefly surprising him with her strength, his heart fills with a surge of adoration for her. “Bye, uncle Inuyasha.”   
  
“Hope to see ya again soon, Rin,” He says, and he means it. He enjoyed himself today more than he thought he would. 

Rin runs back over to Sesshomaru and takes his hand, giving her uncles one last smile and a little wave before they’re both out of the apartment.    
  
When the door closes with a gentle click, Inuyasha lets out a sigh.   
  
“Really sweet kid,” Kouga says, his tone fond.   
  
“Understatement.” Inuyasha replies, and he grins when he turns and sees Kouga sitting on the couch, controllers in his hands.   
  
“Now I can  _ really _ kick your ass at Mario Kart,” He smirks, selecting his favorite character and favorite build as he hands Inuyasha his controller.    
  
“You fucking wish,” Inuyasha scoffs and gestures for his boyfriend to scoot over, ready to beat Kouga on his favorite track and make him do the dishes for a whole week once he loses.   
  


* * *

  
(Inuyasha ends up losing, and though he was supposed to do the dishes on his own, Kouga joins him, saying something about Rin showing him that washing dishes could be a great bonding experience, or some dumb, sappy shit like that. Kouga scrubs, Inuyasha rinses, and they dry everything off together in the end).

When, to both of their surprise, Sesshomaru asks them to babysit Rin again two weeks later, Inuyasha doesn’t hesitate to say yes.

And no matter what Kouga says, Inuyasha definitely did _not _tear up when Rin shows up with a drawing of the three of them making pancakes together.

(Okay, maybe he does a little.)


End file.
